


Journey through the weird

by MarMarTheBunBun



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 18:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarMarTheBunBun/pseuds/MarMarTheBunBun
Summary: A story that came up to me one day that I have wanted to write.The story is about a girl who gets a special job from two important persons





	Journey through the weird

The moon was starting to rise in the sky, people were starting to go to sleep but certain 5’6 girl was just getting home, she was starting to take her clothes off to rest in her house, she took her helmet off, wavy pink hair moving around as she did, amber eyes looking around for her tv controller after putting her glasses on.

She yelps, just as she was about to take her underwear off her body, two figures appear in front of her, a small figure and a tall one “What are you doing in my house!?”

The tall man smiles “I recommended you due to your personality.. it is certainly interesting” the tall figure, who’s dressed as a scientist.

“Yeah, we think a bounty hunter who loves to collect small things, who knows how to steal and has a moral code would do this very specific job for a small amount or money and maybe even free” the small figure, a tiny galvan with a beard says “My bet is that you will want pay”

The girl sighs “What is that job that requires this personality and skills” she says a little ashamed of them knowing this “and how did you even manage to get into my house”

The tall man smiles “We need someone to get us several DNA samples from a few… different places, places we can’t go to due to our time and presence needed somewhere else”

“You will get a special version of the Omnitrix, the special watch I made to transform living organisms into other species” the galvan says “Since you like collecting things, I suggest you see this as collecting souvenirs”

“However we will let you keep any object you find in your travels as long as it’s not important to the respective place” the tall man says, smiling at her.

“Why me? why do you need the samples?” the girl says looking at both, waiting for their answer from them.

“We need you because some of these… places are very dangerous and a robot might not do the job right” the small Galvan says.

“We know of a special bomb capable of destroying entire universes and galaxies at the same time, so we would like you to get us those samples in case one were to be found and detonate there, I believe that the ones who made the bomb could be alive” The tall man says, looking at her “We need at least three DNA samples from those places, Sentient and semi-sentient species”

“I assume you are going to give me special equipment, including the omnitrix. I want to keep the omnitrix after this and to retire from bounty hunting, so I expect a big amount of money for this” She says pointing at both “specially if those places are as dangerous as you say they are”

Just as the Galvan was about to speak up, the tall man smiles “Very well then, you will get a special ship for this job since no other ship will get you to those places and back”

The Galvan frowns “You will leave immediately since you seem to have accept the job” he looks at the tall man “Give her the new omnitrix”

The tall man hands her the watch, it appears to be longer than the original, it straps to her wrist immediately “Your version has a more accessible DNA scan function than the original Omnitrix, you have an extended amount of time you can remain as an alien and can change into another just with thinking about it, you will get ten random aliens that the watch thinks fit your skill set, with the medium sized green button you scan DNA, just a click and it is done” the man says and waves at her “The instructions on how to operate your ship will be dumped directly to your brain thanks to the omnitrix’ functions”

And in a flash of white she appears in medium sized room in what she assumes to be the ship, she looks around noticing that everything is arranged for her in the room, she walks outside the room to see the cabin of her ship.

She takes a look at her new wrist watch and then at the controllers on the ship, she takes her pilot seat and takes off.


End file.
